


All I need is this.

by 10k_au



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10k/ reader best friends, Best Friends, Crush, F/F, Fluff, confession of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10k_au/pseuds/10k_au
Summary: Reader asks 10k for advice over her crush on Addy, Addy overhears the conversation.





	

You pull open one of the drawers in the children’s chest. At the bottom lays a velvet book, embossed text over the top. You can’t remember the last time that you’d seen something so beautiful. It didn’t even look like it had been touched, unusual for these days, where everything and anything that could be traded was looted. You cleaned your hands off as much as you could on your t-shirt and then carefully lifted the book, the cover soft to the touch, a rare and exhilarating experience. With a gasp you pour over the italicised text.

“Found something?”

You turn your head, finding 10k stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He scratches his head, and cranes his neck to have a look at what you’ve got. You hold it out, moving towards him, eyes still alight with awe.

“A book” you reveal, running your palm over the front, smoothing the velvet down so that it’s all facing in the same direction. “It’s on mythology” He raises his eyebrows and stands up straight, holding his hands out. You swerve away from him.

“No way are you getting your grubby hands on this, it’s gorgeous.” You sit down on the end of the bed, flipping the cover open and drinking up the index, all of the words setting your heart a flutter. 10k pads over and sits down next to you, leaning back on his hands and resting his head on your shoulder.

“This your kind of thing?” you whisper, flipping through the pages, glimpsing the coloured drawings of different creatures and monsters. He sniffs on your shoulder, his hand drawing patterns on the sheets of the bed.

“Not really”

“I thought you knew all about Sasquatches and shit?”

“Don’t be stupid, y/n” he mutters, and you can imagine that he’s rolling his eyes. “Everyone knows that Sasquatches are real.”

You pause, pulling a face and moving on, deciding not to challenge him on the subject. You’ve flipped your way through the entire book and you go back to the front, hesitant to close it and slide it back into the dark place you’d rescued it from.

“Can you read it to me?”

You turn your head to look at him, but his face is obscured from your vision by his goggles and his scruffy hair. With narrowed eyes, you shake your shoulder to jog him slightly.

“Can’t you read it yourself?” you’re still on the first page and you move the book a little so that it’s between you and he can see it easier. His hand comes out to rest on the shiny paper, and then his fingers slide back off. There’s silence for an awkward length of time.

“I have trouble with words” he says finally, crushing his face harder into your shoulder. You look back to the book, frowning. Oh.

“You can’t read?”

“I have trouble.” He says firmly. You nod and prop the book up so that he can see the pictures more clearly. He fidgets so that he can look at them and then waits for you to begin.

You read him the majority of the book, telling him about monsters and creatures, gods and ghosts. He sits silently beside you, listening intently. When you shut the book, he makes one of his snuffling noises again and then lifts his head to look at you, eyes wide.

“Is any of that real?” he asks, completely sincere. You shake your head and smile at him gently.

“I don’t know 10k, maybe?”

He takes your hand over the book and thanks you for reading to him. You cuddle into his chest, finding him comfortably warm like a hot water bottle. His arms go around you, holding you close so you just close your eyes and just breathe him in, grateful that he’s there with you.

“Tommy, can I ask you something?” you whisper, taking a fistful of his shirt.

“Of course you can, munchkin.” he replies, taking the book out of your lap and looking it over one final time. You muster up all the courage you can and when you finally speak, it spills out in one long string of jumbled words.

“Do you think Addy likes me? I mean you know I like her and I’ve been trying not to make it obvious… But She just doesn’t look at me the way I thought she might if she had feelings for me and…” You can feel yourself filling with emotion, threatening to burst its banks and flow through your body. 10k pulls you up to look at you, palm at your jaw, giving you a beaming look.

“How could she not be totally head over heels with you” he mutters, stroking your cheek. “You’re beautiful.” You roll your eyes and bat his hand away, swallowing back a swear word.

“I’m serious.” You tell him. “I don’t want to keep falling deeper in love if she’s just going to push me away.” The look on his face drops into concern and he tuts, pulling you closer again. He rubs your back softly, comforting you in the way that he always does, squeezing you against his chest and taking deep breathes for you to match yours to.

“You’re just going to get more hurt the longer you leave it.” He notes, “Just tell her how you feel about her.”

“Sorry… am I interrupting?”

Your heart drops, and you pull away from 10k, wiping away your tears with the end of your sleeve. Addy stands in the doorway, face almost as red as her hair, Mace over her shoulder. She puts the Z- whacker down and her gaze meets with yours, bright and unyielding.

“No, no” says 10k, squeezing your hand once more before getting to his feet. “I’ll leave you two to have a little chat.” He presses past Addy in the doorway, and checks you’re okay again with a fleeting glance before he disappears down the hallway. You don’t look at Addy as she moves across to take his spot. Her hand rests on your knee, spreading electricity through your body. She always smells so sweet, and the smell envelops you so that nothing else exists.

“I heard you reading to 10k” she whispers, the lilt to her voice making you weak already. “That was incredibly sweet of you.”

“So you’ve been there….”

“The whole time, yeah” she whispers. “I heard everything.” You want to crumble, disappear into the ground and never have to look at her again. You can’t stand the embarrassment, and you hope she doesn’t make it any worse by trying to comfort you. Her hand moves from your leg and her fingertips dance on your neck. Your head snaps up, finding her blue eyes, getting lost in them immediately. She moves closer on the bed, and leans forward until her forehead touches yours. You close your eyes, shivers running down your spine, hoping that this moment never ends.

Then she kisses you softly, as if she’s unsure, or holding something back. Your heart nearly stops, and your hand raises to grip onto her jacket. That’s all the encouragement she needs apparently, as the kiss deepens and she tugs you closer, fingers in your hair, breath shuddering against your mouth just as much as yours is.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that” you mumble, not willing to pull away at all, so speaking into her skin instead as your lips brush across her jaw. She makes a short stunted sound like a kitten, a moan so soft that your entire body heats up with desire.

“Oh yes I do” she replies, “I’ve been waiting just as long.”

There’s a soft breeze floating in through the window. The darkness is all encompassing and the room shifts and stirs as you try to figure out where you are. After a few moments you realise that you’re in your underwear, nothing else but a pale sheet draped across your body. Addy’s arm is over your waist, her face pressed into your back. Memories of the evening come flooding back to you, undressing each other, kisses being littered on warm skin, legs intertwined, sweat cooling in the chill air. You close your eyes, revelling in the delicious thoughts of you together.

“Y/n?” You jump a little and then you turn, looking over to the doorway, a faint outline of a figure stood there, one arm holding the other elbow. “Y/n, I can’t sleep.” 10k moves into the room, seemingly oblivious to your company. Trying not to disrupt Addy, you carefully slipped out from under her arm and sat up, frowning into the darkness.

“What’s wrong?” you murmur, still not fully awake.

“I’m scared” he breathes. “It feels like things are watching me, monsters.”

“Zombies?”

“No, the things in the book” he says, moving closer still. You pull the sheet up under your armpits and sigh softly, giving in and beckoning him over. You were used to comforting him, sometimes he had bad nights where he dreamt of Cassandra, or his Dad, and as his best friend and partner in crime, and you’d taken it upon yourself to be the one to help him. He padded across, shirtless and scruffy. When he reached you he squeezed onto the bed beside you and tucked himself into a little ball next to your chest. You laid back down and wrapped yourself around him, cuddling him into you. He sniffs and settles into you, nose against your collarbone.

“is he alright?”

Addy shuffles up in the small bed to press into your back again, her arm goes across both of you, pulling everyone into a group hug.

“I think all those new mythological creatures got to him a little bit.” You reply, wriggling yourself against her. She giggles sleepily and plants a kiss on your back, in the dip behind your shoulder blade. Warmth surrounding you, you close your eyes again, happy that you have this little family.

“I love you guys” mutters 10k, his hand tracing those patterns again, this time on the sheet that you have wrapped around yourself.

“We love you too kid” replies Addy, falling asleep before the last word has even fully left her mouth.


End file.
